plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatling Pea (PvZH)
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Pea Plant |Traits = Double Strike |Abilities = Pea Evolution: This does a Bonus Attack. |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = There is no problem that cannot be solved by more peas.}} Gatling Pea is a colossal legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /4 . It has the Double Strike trait, and its Pea Evolution ability makes it do a Bonus Attack. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Trait: Double Strike' *'Abilities:' Pea Evolution: This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description There is no problem that cannot be solved by more peas. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Stats change: 4 /5 → 5 /4 . Strategies With By itself, Gatling Pea should be treated like a more powerful version of Repeater. Just like Repeater, due to its Double Strike trait, it will perform a bonus attack if it survives combat, essentially allowing it to do double damage or attack the zombie hero after destroying a zombie. Just like other Double Strike plants, increasing its strength is always a good idea as it only makes the fact it can do two attacks in a turn more potent. Being a pea plant, this can easily be done with Torchwood, becoming a 5/6 Double Strike plant, or The Podfather, which makes Gatling Pea stronger when played, making it a 7/6. This can allow Gatling Pea to do up to 14 damage total. However, the newest distinction for Gatling Pea is that it can be Evolved over another pea plant. Doing so will cause Gatling Pea to perform a bonus attack upon being played which can help either remove a zombie with 4 or less leaving the zombie hero's lane open, or weaken a high health zombie which can then be taken out easier during combat. It is recommended to never play this plant at all if Bonus Track Buckethead is on the field, and instead try to destroy him first if you do, as he nullifies both this plant's ability and Double Strike trait. Against Gatling Pea should be treated like a Repeater with higher stats, if left alone it can do a lot of damage in its lane, potentially taking out 8 in an empty lane. It can be especially dangerous in tandem with Torchwood or The Podfather. In order to try and mitigate or prevent its evolution effect, you can try to ensure there isn't another pea for it to evolve over or placing a Gravestone zombie in front of peas it may be evolved on. Many tricks such as Locust Swarm or B-flat can easily take out this plant before the fight phase begins, so using them is a good idea. Jester can also be used to both block its evolution bonus attack and take on both of its attacks while being able to activate his ability twice. The best counter to this plant, however, is Bonus Track Buckethead, which can be used to prevent Gatling Pea from using its Evolution ability and from performing a bonus attack from Double Strike. Gallery GatlingPeaStats.jpg|Statistics GatlingPeaCard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the second legendary to not display the "shine" effect, the other being Cob Cannon. *It was originally going to cost 3 sun, have 4/5, and destroy a plant when it was played. **There was also a zombie named "Zombie Mob" that did the exact same thing, but destroyed a zombie instead. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Pea cards